1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnetic sensor apparatus and a current sensor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional processing system is known that performs various processes based on detection signals of sensor apparatuses such as a magnetic sensor and a current sensor, and this processing system receives an abnormality detection signal along with the detection signals from the sensor apparatuses and further performs processing based on the abnormality of the detection signal, as shown in Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example. Furthermore, a magnetic sensor is known that uses a Hall device, as shown in Non-Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0199132    Patent Document 2: US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0009678    Patent Document 3: US Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0185279    Non-Patent Document 1: R. S. Popovic et al., “Hall Effect Devices,” Inst. of Physics Pub. Inc., May 1991
However, when there is variation in the receiving timings of the detection signals and the abnormality detection signals output from the sensor apparatuses, there are cases where the execution of a process based on the abnormality detection is delayed even though the processing system has detected the abnormality. For example, in a case where an abnormality such as overcurrent has been detected, the processing of the processing system should be stopped immediately, but when there is a delay in the processing after abnormality detection in this way, devices provided in the processing system, devices connected to the processing system, and the like malfunction or are damaged.